


The smartest crime

by TMC_fanfics



Category: Bones (TV), Lie to Me (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:38:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10023053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMC_fanfics/pseuds/TMC_fanfics
Summary: Eleven dead bodies, over 200 suspects and two cunning psychopath brings the worlds only consulting detective, a micro expression expert and a forensic anthropologist together to solve this mystery.





	

Sherlock paced about the flat, it had been almost three days without a case that he deemed interesting enough. John had just about had enough with Sherlocks antics, he had already damaged the walls to the point of no repair, his violin sat in the case with a broken string, the flat looked as though it had been through a tornado and many experiments lay on what remains of the table. He almost debated calling Mycroft to come get him but that thought went as quickly as it came.

It was the middle of the night when he was thrown from his bed, Sherlock ranted about some sort of serial murderer as he threw clothes at him and promptly ran down the stairs. In a daze of confusion John got dressed and followed Sherlock into a cab that he had hailed.

"So what exactly happened?" John asked, trying to wake himself up.

"I do hate to repeat myself John, but if I must. Eleven bodies were found in a lake, they're about two or three years old though I suspect it to be about four years, no evidence of a struggle, but there won't be much evidence of any kind considering the buckets of rain we had four years ago, prehaps the killer knew this, which could mean the murder happened around May, all bodies are female except for one which is odd but why kill ten women and only one man?"

"Any ideas as to why?"

"Seven, but the bodies will confirm my leading suspicion"

"And what's that?"

"That whoever did this had a partner"


End file.
